


Books

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Hehe, well today was Leo’s birthday. Hooray. I wrote something short, I’m kind of in a writers block write now and I’m a bit swamped with work. I bet Leo is that type of nerd who gets stuck under piles of books and Nyx is the one to find him. At first it was cute to her, now it’s a daily struggle for her.





	Books

Nyx looked everywhere for Leo, but she couldn’t find him anywhere. She went all the places that he liked to go, the castle library, the meeting room, the library, the forest. She even went to Xander to ask where he was. He didn’t even know. She sighed and kept walking around. Nyx went back to the library and looked around a little more. 

She found a pile of books laying on the ground. She moved the books around, in an organized fashion, until they uncovered something. She sighed with a bit of frustration, honestly, she wasn’t surprised by this. Nyx had found Leo covered in a pile of books, for the millionth time. The only difference this time was that he was asleep. 

While Nyx was waiting for him to wake up, she cleaned the books up and put them away. Luckily for her, it didn’t take her long to do so. She knew this library well. She placed Leo’s head on her lap and started to read a book. It was intriguing to her, this is the only book she hadn’t read in that room. She found it while she was sitting in a secret room while drinking some tea. 

“Mm,” Leo mumbled, shifting around. He opened his eyes, seeing that Nyx was above him. “How long was I asleep?” 

“For a while,” Nyx replied, closing her book and placing it on the ground, “you were covered in a mountain of books, again.” 

“You seem displeased about that,” he smirked. 

“I wouldn’t say displeased, more nettled.” 

Leo chuckled a bit while he was lifted his head off of her lap. He then positioned himself to face her. He reached for her waist, pulling him closer to him. Nyx wrapped her legs around his waist and put her arms around his neck. He then gave her a light kiss on her lips. 

“Thank you for your concern.” 

“I wasn’t concerned.” 

“Oh really? What was saying ‘Where did My Prince go, I hope he isn’t hurt,’ all about then,” he chuckled. 

“I did not say that,” Nyx blushed. 

He then gave her another kiss. “Anyways, what did you need?” 

“I wanted to give you your birthday present,” she replied, giving him the book she placed on the ground. 

He flipped through the pages. The handwriting on it seemed familiar, like his father’s. 

“Where did you find this?” 

“There was a secret passage somewhere near your father’s old room. I sat in that room for hours, maybe even days, reading all the books, including this one.” 

“Hm,” he said, reading a couple of the pages.

“Yes?” 

“This looks like a diary that my father kept.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, it talks about...” 

“Hm?” 

Leo didn’t reply. He closed the diary and placed it on the ground. He sniffed, trying not to think about what was in it. It wasn’t really for him to read, it was for Xander. 

“Leo?” 

“Sorry,” he sighed. “This isn’t for me to see. It’s for Xander. It talks about Queen Katerina.” 

“Queen Katerina?” 

“Xander’s mother. He is the only legitimate child of King Garon.” 

Nyx looked at him with concern. “I...” 

“It’s alright. I know you know. Xander hardly ever talks about those times. I should give this to him, maybe it’ll cheer him up. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

“I bet he kept that room a secret for a reason, I wonder my other siblings know about it.” 

Nyx smiled and gave him a kiss. She didn’t want to talk about it even more. She knew that it hurt him greatly if he talked about the history of his family, or the war between the mothers. 

“Well, we better get going, or Lady Camilla will get fussy when she doesn’t dote on you and spoil you.” 

“Hehe, that’s true. You don’t have to call her ‘Lady,’ she doesn’t like that.” 

“Whatever. Let’s go.” 

“Yes, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, well today was Leo’s birthday. Hooray. I wrote something short, I’m kind of in a writers block write now and I’m a bit swamped with work. I bet Leo is that type of nerd who gets stuck under piles of books and Nyx is the one to find him. At first it was cute to her, now it’s a daily struggle for her.


End file.
